Maineball
Maineball |nativename = État du Maineballe |founded = 1820 |image =Maineball_%281%29.png |caption = The Pine Tree State |government = Republic |personality = Nice, Fisherman, Lumberjack, lobster enthusiast, weed smoker, chill, canadian? northern, new englander |language = English and French |type = White-American (94.8%) Other ancestries (5.1%) |capital = Augusta |affiliation = United States of America |friends = New Hampshireball Marylandball (Is of having lobster too) USAball New Brunswickball Quebecball Polandball (his water bottle brand and one of his cities is named after Poland) Canadaball (uncle!) Franceball (mommy?) Aomoriball Massachusettsball (he used to own me) |enemies = You Stole Portland's Name! (Rarely) |likes = Lobster, Wood, Whoopie Pie, Moxie, Small Towns, Stephen King, Weed, Moose |hates = Flags, Tourists |predecessor = Natives, Massachusettsball |intospace = Non, but can into l'océan! |bork = lobstah lobstah |food = Lobster, Whoopie Pie, Clam Chowda |status = Becoming a Canadian Province |reality = USAball's state |military = State Militia }}Maineball is USAball's northernmost state east of the Mississippi, located in New Englandball and is the only US stateball that can into a single-syllable name, and a single border with another state. For now... He has a step-brother, New Brunswickball, son of Canadaball. Part of his clay can into speaking French! He likes lobster, fishing, blueberries, potato's, Moxie, logging, guns, clam chowda and now, smoking weed. History Maineball was born a 3ball, and was visited by Vikings and Portugalball breifly before being adopted by Franceball and UKball at the same time. They got mad about it, and it led to the French and Indian War. After that, Maineball was formally adopted by UKball and given to a gift of clay to Colonial USAball. He still, however, always has had French as his second language and New Brunswickball as a stepbrother that he loves. When he was adopted by Colonial USAball, he was declared part of Massachusettsball. After the Revolutionary War, he didn't like being part of Massachusettsball and seceded from it during the Missouri Compromise in 1820 to become a US Stateball. The Franceballs who settled Maineball were exiled on the suspicion of working against UKball for Franceball during the French and Indian War and went on to become Cajunball. During the Revolutionary War, Maine tried to invade Canada, but it ended badly. Maineball and Canadaball in 1838 had a border dispute and had a war (Aroostock War) which ended in Maine winning. It was unofficially called the Pork and Beans War, which Maine does not like. In the Civil War, Maine helped USAball defeat CSAball. In 1901, Maineball technically established its first official State flag, that flag was used from 1901 - 1909. In 1909, Maineball adopted its current flag of Maine. During World War II, Maineball helped USAball defeat Naziball by sinking U-Boats. Relations Friends * New Brunswickball - Favorite step brother * Franceball - Mother? I have some french speaking areas! * Canadaball - Favorite uncle * USAball - My father, I helped him in the civil war! * UKball - Grandfather, he taught us English. * New Hampshireball - My gay neighbor, he's pretty cool * Massachusettsball - Brother, I used to be part of him * Portlandball (Maine)- my older son * Bathball- my younger Son Neutral * Georgiaball (state) - Not much to say * Alaskaball - We are both cold and northern, but he's so far away we rarely ever talk. Enemies * Oregonball - You stole Portland's name! * CSAball - Down with the traitors; Up with the stars! * Spainball - Remember the Maine! Appendices Trivia * His capital, Augusta, is not his largest city. His largest city is Portlandball. NOT Fake Portland in Oregonball. * The Gulf of Maine is named after him. * The USS Maine was sunken during Cubaball's war of independence against Spainball. This was the main cause of USAball declaring war on Spainball. * The first national park east of the Mississippi River, Acadia National Park (First called Lafayette National Park) is located on the coast of Maine. * Maineball technically established its first official State flag in 1901 and had stopped using it in 1909 when they adopted the current flag of Maine. * Geographically, he is the closest US state to Africa. How to draw Like almost all US states, he's only a coat of arms on a blue background: # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw the coat of arms of Maine in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png qY2FAni.jpg Link zh:緬因球 Category:USAball Category:North America Category:America Category:Stateballs Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Maineball Category:Christian